123312-is-it-worth-coming-back-to-the-game
Content ---- There's a LOT more casual content these days. We haven't gotten any new raids (the most hardcore content we've gotten has been a new dungeon paired up with SSM), and our one 40 man raid was retuned to a 20 man raid so that all raids from now on will be 20-man. However, we've gotten a new starter dungeon, a solo story dungeon, veteran versions of all shiphands, and a lot easier gearing. You can now reroll rune slots on items and add them on at the end. You can also buy class gear with a new currency called glory, which you get from completing vet content through the Group Finder. PUGs at 50 are a bit more common now than they were. To boot, attunement now is retroactive on the world boss step and you only need bronze medals (completing the dungeon and side objectives) in the dungeons. A lot more players are getting into GA even in casual guilds now, and I've heard tell of GA PUGs clearing the raid with enough geared players (though I don't know anyone who's been in one). So casuals have pretty much the entire game at this point up to raiding. And most raiding guilds I know raid twice a week for 3-4 hours on average. It's not that hardcore as far as time goes (less so now), though it requires a slightly higher modicum of skill and finesse to play than most MMORPGs. So I suppose it depends on whether you mean "time consuming" or "difficult", since hardcore's meant both intermittently. A few raiders here on the forums are currently saying they don't have enough going on between raids, so it's certainly not time consuming even at the highest levels of difficulty. PVP is a different story. PBGs are opening up because the ratings barriers were removed, you can now buy the blue PVP set for gold, and therefore there are a lot more of those going on. However, the rated scene isn't. While the PVP is popping at 50, it still needs work. Drop 5 is slated to be a big PVP patch, stopping the current season and introducing a HUGE bunch of boosts like influence being obtained in BGs (recent news), rating being reworked, et al. So that still has fixes coming, but it's already seeing incremental improvement now. For now, though, the casual PVE player has a lot on his plate these days. You should take the ten day trial and see for yourself! :D | |} ---- ---- That last question might have to be answered by someone else (IIRC, you can only use a CREDD on a lapsed account if it is already in your inventory, but I don't know for a certainty). If you're past the dungeon stage, the last real attunement stage is world bosses. Every world boss kill gives you a title now. The game completes attunement of that stage based on how many titles you have. Depending on when you left, I also think it requires less. I've actually been running world bosses lately (not for attunement, just because I like killing them), and there have been fairly reliable groups. Once you're in, though, they are now in megaservers (i.e., they have everyone on two servers, one PVE and one PVP for each region, and if an instance starts getting full they spin off another). In North America, the PVE server is called Entity, the PVP server is called Warhound. Warhound's fairly empty (there simply wasn't enough World PVP going on to justify a lot of raiding guilds dealing with an emptier CX and smaller raiding pool). So unless you're one of the World PVP revivalists, I'd recommend having your characters on Entity until the PVP fixes make the PVP servers a bit more viable. Once you're on, I recommend joining one of the LFG channels (if you're an Exile, you can /chjoin LFG and get into a channel where people gather for world content and the like). That plugs you into the greater community, especially for things you can't queue for like world bosses. Just make sure you split it off into another window. It scrolls things off pretty quickly. | |} ---- ---- ---- I would pay you 15plat or whatever it is for a CREDD for you to /slap Olivar. | |} ---- ---- You are assuming that nobody on Jabbit was doing anything but just standing around in Thayd? Nobody on the housing plots, not on the other faction, not doing any content anywhere? Are you sure? | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, threat got a bit of a buff, but the new gear is HARD on the main stat. So our support power blew up. I haven't had issues holding threat since Drop 4 at least. | |} ---- I remember not having huge problems but often people were prefering other tanks as warriors weren't as reliable, great to hear that. But i'm still reconsidering getting a new character. Does anyone who plays on EU PVE server actually know which side has more population? Exiles or dominion? There seem to be some players ingame on the dominion side at least. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQR9XWGFkj4 | |} ---- ----